The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Augmented reality includes methods wherein computerized images are displayed to augment a view or experience in the real world. In one example, a computer generated image is presented upon or superimposed over a series of images captured by a camera associated with the view screen. Virtual reality, on the other hand, includes images in an entirely separate environment, with all elements upon the display being computer generated. Examples of augmented reality displays includes HUD displays, lines projected on a television image of a football field showing a first down mark on the field, and a glow projected on a television image of a hockey puck.
Smart-phones, tablet computers, and other similar portable computerized devices utilize camera devices to interact with their environment. In one exemplary embodiment, a smart-phone can capture an image of a quick response code (QR code) and an instruction can be provided to the phone based upon the image. In one example, the phone can be instructed to access a particular webpage over a communications network based upon the information provided by the QR code. Similarly a two-dimensional barcode can be used by a portable computerized device to provide an input to the device. A handheld unit in a store can permit a user to enter items onto a gift registry operated by the store based upon a scanned input.